Electronic learning systems are systems that present a curriculum to a user (e.g. a student) for the purpose of assessing knowledge and skills and teaching the curriculum to the user. Electronic learning systems are typically computer-based. A typical curriculum consists of multiple question items. Each question item typically includes a query or instruction and a response mechanism for receiving a user response to the query or instruction. An exemplary query may be “What is the capital of New York State?” and the corresponding exemplary response mechanism may be a set of individually selectable (multiple choice) answers or an editable text field into which a user response may be typed. Alternatively, the instruction “Identify the capital of New York State” could be substituted for the above query.
When an electronic learning system presents a question item to a user, the query or instruction and response mechanism are typically displayed at the same time, e.g. on a single computer screen. The user's response may be recorded, possibly along with a measured totality of elapsed time between presentation of the question item and the entry of a user response. A user proficiency measure may be generated based on the accuracy of the user's responses.
An improved electronic learning system would be desirable.